Pinyin input method is one of the simplest Chinese character input methods. The development of the Pinyin input method is very fast. From the first generation that mainly relies on word input, that is, a user may each time input only one Chinese character, the Pinyin input method develops into the second generation that is characterized by phrase input and has an intelligent frequency-adjustment function. During this period of time, the Pinyin input method mainly relies on the dictionary of the input method. When the Pinyin input method develops into the third generation, the user may perform sentence input, sentences not included in the dictionary of the input method may also be inputted, and the word formation function has a great influence on the user input experience.
The association function of the input method is an extension of the active input function of the Pinyin input method. The establishment of the association function not only reduces the number of times of user active input and the number of times of key presses, but also improves the intellectuality of the input method. The implementation process of the input method includes first obtaining an entry lastly entered on screen by the user, then inquiring pre-built lexicons such as a system binary library according to the entry lastly entered on screen to obtain an enter-on-screen candidate word queue, and later outputting the enter-on-screen candidate word queue.
However, the enter-on-screen candidate word queue in the above-described input method has to rely on the entry lastly entered on screen. When an input cursor changes its position, no reliable enter-on-screen entry can be obtained, such that no enter-on-screen candidate word queue can be provided at the input cursor position via association. Accordingly, a technical issue to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art is: how to obtain a reliable enter-on-screen candidate word queue when the input cursor moves.